


【FF14】T职文学汇总

by Rayzone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayzone/pseuds/Rayzone
Summary: 辣鸡新浪老福特，天天屏蔽！CH1: 枪战pwpCH2: 枪刃x犬系战士CH3: 枪战相声+3T文学CH4:【战骑/白黑骑/abo】夏日恋爱物语CH5: 战黑战两篇：一篇相声，一篇傻子战士&老父亲黑骑
Relationships: 战士/黑骑/战士, 枪刃/战士, 骑士/黑骑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. 枪战PWP

枪战pwp  
*口嗨枪x无能狂怒战  
*想看他俩一边上床一边打架骂人的剧情、5.0不再是猛1的战士被新输出爸爸枪刃压在身下搞的剧情  
*希望战士爸爸们看完不要打死我这个三流云玩家  
*warning：强迫、粗口、言语侮辱，烂俗剧情，实际上是俩杠精的沙雕相声，难吃

-

他们做爱就像两头凶猛野兽之间的搏斗，撕咬啃噬，你死我活。

-

“滚你妈的。”战士狠狠咬了一口枪刃的肩膀，在枪刃略显苍白的皮肤上留下两排清晰的红色牙印，“你他妈就是个流氓。”

枪刃疼得倒抽了一口气，随即报复性地“啪”的一声，一巴掌重重地扇在了战士的屁股上。

“操！”战士低声怒吼。

枪刃嗤笑了一声，嘲讽道：“你也不是什么良家妇女，给我安分点。”他也不管战士的反抗和咒骂，执意继续扒掉了战士的裤子。

-

两头野兽爆发冲突的原因本就不复杂，无非是食物、领地受到威胁，亦或者是自身地位受到的动摇。

在战士还没来得及哀悼他逝去的耐斩和核动乱之时，枪刃从天而降，顶替他成为新的坦克爹，动作骚得一比输出还比他高一截，战士愈发看不顺眼这个新来的同事。

谁还没过风光的时候！战士在心里呸了一口。但他还是酸，队友越夸枪刃他越酸。

起初战士有意无意拉着枪刃去打了好几次木桩。当初枪刃一是还不太熟悉环境，不敢贸然出手，二是想给前辈留下个好印象，因此一开始打爆木桩的速度每每都比战士慢了那么一点。但慢慢循环打上手了，战斗中ACT也在那儿摆着，他也不好继续装下去。但在战士眼里，这孙子就是故意的，他就看不惯枪刃众星捧月的样子，因此平日里也没事儿就和他较劲。

枪刃明显感觉到平时战士对他的敌意。是可忍孰不可忍，这样一直给他穿小鞋可不成，得找个机会给他点教训看看。枪刃暗搓搓地想。

后来有一次枪刃撞上了刚从副本里出来的战士，这把死斗又硬吃荣福直观贪了几个裂石飞环使得他心情不错。但战士一看到他就当场变脸，一把拉住身旁还在琢磨新卡牌系统的占星说：“枪刃这人，就得来硬的！不逼他露不出马脚。别看他平时衣冠楚楚的那样子，”战士提高了嗓门，“哼，人模狗样！”

嘿呦喂——枪刃这火气就上来了。

“无能狂怒。”枪刃冷笑，他对上战士的杀人眼神，不在怕的：“我死一次都能打得比你高。”

战士说：“我操你妈。”

梁子就这么结下了。

看热闹不嫌事儿大的占星甩开了战士，揉了揉刚才被战士掐疼的手臂，说：“谁强谁弱你俩打一架不就知道了。”

枪刃歪着头思考了半秒，说：“好啊。”

“谁怕谁啊？明天正午，我们训练场见！！！”气鼓鼓的战士抛出狠话，转头对占星说，“我赢了以后太阳神都贴给我，就这么定了！”

谁他妈和你说定了。看着下一秒就要开红眼的战士，被卷进来的无辜占星只想着快点脱身，于是把刚到嗓子眼的话又咽了下去：“你们爱咋咋地，我先溜了。”

那天枪刃当然准时赴了约。他们俩打得难解难分，枪刃承认这个战士强悍且凶猛，和他不分上下。那一斧子下来，地面上愣是砸出一道巴掌宽半米长的裂痕来。还好他足够机灵，一个回避侥幸躲掉。枪刃也不甘示弱，躲过攻击之后在地面上滚了两下立刻爬起来，抹了把脸，忍着肌肉拉扯的痛苦，把混着血的唾沫往地上潇洒一吐，一个粗分斩又跳了上去。

这场战斗没有胜者。最后两人也没分出个胜负来，因为闻讯赶来的白魔法师果断搓出一个直爆10万的苦难之心及时制止了两个坦克在手法和技巧上更深入的交流。战士和枪刃都累得躺在训练场中央，全身脱力，脸上鼻青脸肿的，混杂着粘稠的鲜血和泥泞的沙土，身上布满了大大小小深浅不一的伤口，装备也早就打爆了，破破烂烂地挂在身上不成样子。

“你们打够了没有？！”白魔看到两人伤痕累累的样子气得破口大骂，一边拽一个领子就这样把他俩直愣愣地拖了回去。但毕竟白魔还是医者仁心，治疗的同时还给予了两位坦克深刻的人文关怀：

“下次再敢，老子到死也不会奶你们这群小逼崽子一口！”

脸上的表情把隔壁豆芽龙骑都吓哭了，这使得枪刃对平日里圣洁优雅的白魔法师的力量和词汇库有了全新认知。

但事实是，对不起，没打够，下次还敢。

咱做坦克这一行的，最不怕的就是打架和挨打。  
——战士语。

那天过后，枪刃也憋着一股气，老想着什么时候好好和战士一决高下。这俩心照不宣地老实了几天后，战士又好死不死找上门来。

“你是不是有病？”这是枪刃开门第一句话。

“都他妈怪你。”战士醉醺醺地说，“都是因为你，我差点失业。”

我怎么就让你失业了？枪刃冤死了，战士从心而发的一股伊修加德柠檬的味道快把他呛晕了。

枪刃吧唧吧唧嘴：“没我你也会失业。”

“你才失业！”尽管战士的大脑因为醉意而有些晕晕乎乎的，但他还是不忘反驳枪刃，“哪儿来的流氓头子还能当保镖的？”

但没等枪刃口吐芬芳，战士一反常态地低下了头，自顾自地嘟囔着：“妈的，我才是输出最高的坦克……曾经我甚至能打过DPS，现在……”

枪刃想说，关他屁事，是设计师的问题，但你真的很强，很少有像你一样把贪逼发挥到极致的战士了。但话到嘴边就变成了：

“你下本输出就他妈的比我低几百，你酸个屁啊，隔壁赤魔还没说话呢。”

并且冷静地对着战士竖了个中指。

“滚。”战士一把打掉枪刃竖着中指的手说，“我看你欠打。”

枪刃说：“我看你欠操。”

下一秒战士就扑向枪刃，和他扭打在一起。

“你才欠操，”战士仗着自己主动发起进攻，欺压在枪刃身上，一只手死死压着枪刃的胳膊，把他抵在墙上，枪刃撞上的瞬间传来一阵闷哼，“现在我就让你知道谁才是你爹。”

两人的脸近在咫尺，身子紧紧贴在一起。枪刃可以清晰感受到战士喷在他脸上的酒气，以及战士滚烫的身体。战士伸手就要脱枪刃的外套。

“你干什么？”枪刃感到一丝不妙，他隐约觉得身下有什么东西渐渐顶了上来。

战士爆发出一阵狂笑：“干你啊！”

枪刃知道有些时候处在战斗中的人会因为过于兴奋会导致勃起，对于战士这种战斗狂魔尤为更甚。于是他抬起脚冲着战士两腿之间的部位就是一脚：“都是老子干别人，你小子只能被干。”

战士痛苦地叫了一声，立刻松开了枪刃，两人的距离陡然拉大。枪刃突然欺身上来，反手把战士按在墙上。战士和他这一来二去的，弄得他反倒也开始兴奋了。

“你最好别萎掉，”枪刃笑嘻嘻地说，“做过下面的吧？”

“滚！老子就没做过下面的。”战士大吼，但身体已经因为方才的打斗体力耗尽，只能扶着墙喘气。还有枪刃刚才那深入骨髓的一脚……刻骨铭心。

这要是平时兴奋起来的战士，枪刃还真不一定能制伏得了，但喝醉了的战士就不一样了。枪刃暗暗加重了手上的力道，弄得战士嗷嗷直叫。自己被一个拳头都打不中人的醉汉干了岂不是颜面尽失？

于是枪刃压低声音，咬着战士的耳朵说道：

“那这就是你的第一次。”

“只穿个内衣就敢跑过来说干我，你是来送的吗？”

-

枪刃已经脱下了战士的长裤，露出两条久经锻炼的精壮有力的大腿。眼看枪刃就要继续脱他的内裤，刚才脱裤子的时候就枪刃的手就有意无意地蹭到他微微立起的小帐篷，现在枪刃的手已经隔着布料开始把玩他的阴茎，把他弄得有些腿软。战士终于第一次感到渗透到心底的慌乱：“你他妈要干什么？别……”

“那不成。”枪刃说，“你把我搞兴奋了，你必须帮我解决。”

说完自己的内裤就被枪刃粗暴地扯了下来，落到了脚边，已经勃起的阴茎瞬间释放了出来。枪刃开始不顾他的反对直接撸动了起来，灵活的手指划过他的铃口并且来回摩擦，阴茎在枪刃手里被不断上下把玩、揉搓，弄得战士的脑子一阵阵酥麻，发出下意识的细微呻吟。抵抗着枪刃的手的力量渐渐变小，方才想要反抗的欲望也被情欲慢慢替代。战士的欲望在枪刃手指的挑逗下一层高过一层，等枪刃松开他的阴茎的时候，战士的下面已经硬得出水了。

枪刃停下了手，用值得玩味的目光直勾勾地盯着战士。操，这狗东西之前经历到底有多丰富啊？

战士想反抗，但浑身上下经过这一番玩弄早已脱力，枪刃也态度强硬丝毫没有退步的意思，在经过一阵心里斗争之后，他还是败给了下身硬挺的欲望。

“你……你最好让我爽到，”战士哆哆嗦嗦地说，“否则我把你的头给锯掉。”

“我会操到你连爹都不认识，”枪刃皮笑肉不笑，舌头在战士的耳垂上又咬又舔，弄出情色的水声，“到时候你别哭着求我停下来。”

枪刃的手伸到了战士的内衣里，一把掀开了战士的黑色紧身衣，露出战士饱满而光滑的胸肌。枪刃的手指悄悄攀上了他的乳尖，开始轻轻揉捏起来。冰凉的触感让战士打了个哆嗦，一股异样的电流感顺着神经传到了战士的下体。枪刃俯身啃咬上战士因喘气而上下滚动的喉结，舔舐着他的脖颈，同时身子挤进战士的双腿，另一只手伸到了战士身后。

他柔软的头发蹭着战士的颈窝和脸颊，弄得他痒痒的。

“腿再分开点。”枪刃命令道。

战士照做了，他不照做也没办法，因为枪刃已经强硬地挤进了他的双股之间。枪刃从身旁的柜子里掏出一小块膏体，往手上抹了抹，手指紧接着直接摸进了战士的甬道，开始扩张起来。战士因为突如其来的进入而打了个寒颤，双手死死抓着枪刃的肩膀。虽说不太舒服，但对战士来说这点异样感还是可以忍受。战士的甬道紧致而滚烫，一看就是后面没多少经验，枪刃扩张了一会儿才勉强伸进去第三只手指，开始轻轻搅动起他的肠肉来，穴口没过多久便开始流出了水。当他的手指划过距离穴口很浅的一小块突起之时，战士突然颤抖了一下，不由自主地漏出一声呻吟。

“这么浅，你天生就是被操的料。”枪刃一边说着，手指一边在突起上不停按压，弄得战士一阵腿软，身子渐渐往下掉。战士正准备骂人，突然身子一沉，自己被他打横抱起，随后被一把扔在了柔软的沙发上。

战士差点被口水呛到，他心里那叫一个生气，但刚才这厮给自己弄得有些舒服过头了，下身也已经硬得出水。战士暗暗唾骂自己真他妈的没骨气，这可不行，他也有那个能力能让枪刃舒舒服服的。

“脱裤子。”战士说。

“？”枪刃说。

“你他妈不脱裤子啊？！”战士不安地扭动着身子，一脚踹上枪刃的胸脯。这狗币刚才一直穿着裤子给全裸的自己扩张，自己看他不顺眼很久了！

“少废话，别他妈乱动！”枪刃低声怒吼道。

“滚，脱裤子，你要是敢不脱老子把你的鸟翅膀给折了。”

两人互瞪两秒钟之后枪刃还是败给了自己硬挺的欲望，在战士的杀人视线里把裤子脱了下来。

哇……哇哦，哇。那真是……战士在脑海里搜刮着词汇形容它，但想了半天也没吐出一个词。战士想，如果是满腹经纶的学者在这里，或许会有更加生动的形容。

“满意了吧？”枪刃秀着自己傲人的下身，欺身压了上来。

不等战士说什么，枪刃便把战士一条腿高高抬起，搭到自己的肩膀，让还在一张一合的潮湿穴口完全暴露出来，正对自己的巨物。枪刃扶正自己的阴茎，对准入口便长驱直入。

“操……操！”战士疼得身子一挺，狠狠地倒吸了一口气。即使做完扩张，上好润滑，进入的时候仍然感觉下体被撕裂了一般疼痛。这是他第一次被人进入，一股羞耻感瞬间涌上心头。

“什么？你居然会害羞？”枪刃心想你可把爷逗乐了，我还不知道你的尿性吗，“装个屁，你给我把手拿下来！啊……？我操还真的在害羞？？”

枪刃望着战士绯红的脸颊，战士被这么盯着有些羞耻，便狠狠掐了枪刃一把。

枪刃“嘶”了一声，战士立刻觉得心情好了不少。

报复，绝对是报复。枪刃愤愤地想。

缓慢的抽插并不能带来快感，但战士仍然很紧，夹着枪刃有些难受。于是他抽打着战士紧翘的臀肉，咬着牙嘲讽道：“这么紧，你是处男吗？放松点。”

战士似乎真的放松了一些，穴口也不断流出体液，枪刃感觉有些顺畅了，于是找准时机下身用力一挺，开始不断往战士的深处撞击。战士被搞得几乎要尖叫出声，泪水不由自主地夺眶而出。枪刃熟练地不行，在大力抽插他的同时还有意无意剐蹭他的敏感点，细微的快感如丝丝电流，让他的身体止不住地颤抖。战士从未体验过这种快感，和前面释放的感觉完全不同，细密又绵长。

枪刃大力操着战士的屁股，两只手还不安分地揉着战士饱满而富有弹性的胸肌：“哦豁，这么大，那每次用原初的勇猛的时候会漏奶吗。”

“操……操你……啊！”每当战士想回嘴，枪刃都充满恶意地用力撞击他的敏感点，硬生生地让他把粗口碾碎成了呻吟。但他还存有一些意识，因此也不怀好意地、愤怒地用力一夹。

“你他妈……”这一夹搞的枪刃差点射出来。

上一秒战士还在得意，下一秒枪刃就找准他的敏感点，蛮不讲理地撞了上来。太疼了，太大了。战士心想。战士的呻吟声渐渐混杂了哭腔，涔涔的泪水混杂着汗液早已打湿他的面庞。嘴也涎不住唾液，顺着嘴角缓缓流了出来。身下的穴口被枪刃肆意翻弄着，浑身上下止不住地痉挛，疼痛和快感一并袭来，几乎要冲昏他的理智。

突然枪刃撤了出去，战士立刻觉得下身冷嗖嗖的一阵空虚，刚想开口询问，下一秒身便被人翻了过去。枪刃压着他的腰，高高抬起他的屁股，一边揉捏，一边将自己整根全部没入了进去。

这一下比之前更深，战士感觉自己几乎要被填满了。他已经完全无法克制自己的粗喘，身子也颤抖得更厉害。

“你他妈是女的吗……这么多水……”

现在战士已经无法说出一句完整的话，原先准备好嘲讽的话语也在撞击中变得支离破碎，变成含混不清的呻吟和泪水。枪刃撞击着他的身体，也在撞击着他的神经，在一波又一波快感的侵袭中，战士的前面终于释放了出来。

第一次用后面就是被操射的，太他妈不甘心了。战士捂着脸，不甘有又愤怒。射完的他晕乎乎的，浑身脱力。还好枪刃在后面看不清他的表情，否则不知道自己这样子会被他嘲讽多久。

身后的枪刃看到他射了，居然一反常态地闭上了他喋喋不休的嘴，只是轻笑了一声。他的喘息声越来越大，根本顾不上说话，同时下身的动作并未停下，变得越来越快，越来越重，不断刺激着战士的敏感点，让战士刚恢复一些的小兄弟又有点稍稍抬头的迹象。

“我……我要射……”枪刃也说不出什么完整的话了，战士的甬道又湿又热，让他舒服得不行，下身涨到爆炸，只能通过更加快速的运动让它赶快释放出来。

“等……”还没等战士阻止，枪刃便颤抖地在他体内射了出来。

后来战士已经记不得他们做了几轮，从沙发到餐桌，从客厅到浴室。他意识模糊，到最后只能发出几声意义不明的闷哼。

最后，战士残存的意识已经无法告诉他现在在哪里做爱，只知道枪刃压在他身上开展新一轮进攻。战士一想到将来要被枪刃这样死死压制住，就觉得痛苦、不甘和愤怒，但下身传来的阵阵疼痛和高潮的快感又将他绝望地送往极乐之地。

-

第二天枪刃已经先起床了。战士一从枪刃的房间里出来，队友们就都以一种怪异的又充满祝福的眼神看着他俩。

不怕死的龙骑还上前拍拍战士的肩膀说：“真没想到你只是表面上和他是死对头，戏演的挺足哈，骗过我们全部人的眼睛。恭喜你们在一起啊。”

战士刚想抡起斧子冲上前质问谁跟这个狗逼在一起了，龙骑就一个后跳屁颠屁颠跑了。

“怎么回事？”战士回到枪刃房间里，看到枪刃脸色发黑地坐在餐桌前，“我从你房间里出来怎么了，至于吗？就不能当做坦克之间在进行彻夜长谈友好交流吗。”

“确实可以。但你他妈……操。”枪刃深吸了一口气，似乎下了很大的决心似的才从牙缝里挤出几个字。

“我们昨天……没关门。”

END


	2. 枪刃x犬系战士

*cp：枪刃x犬系战士，枪刃还有一点点骚话属性？（虽然写的都不是很像的样子）  
*想rua犬系战士，灵感来源于一个评论，说狗狗看到越喜欢的人屁股会摇的越厉害  
*写的是一坨狗屎，很幼稚，很幼稚，一切都是为了爽

-

微醺的战士不太清醒，半倚在枪刃房子的门口，睫毛微微颤动，眼睛半张着，似乎无法聚焦似的，直直地对上了枪刃的眼睛。突然，他伸出一只手勾住枪刃的脖子，伸出湿漉漉的舌头舔上枪刃有些干燥的嘴唇。

枪刃有些发懵，他平时见多识广，有些人喝醉酒了就抱着别人乱亲也不是没经历过。但自从他进了这个固定队，就再也没经历过了。固定队里的人都节制的不行，平时基本不让喝酒不让抽烟就算了，打牌赛鸟都鲜有，这可苦了热爱这些玩乐的枪刃。用队里最博学多识的学者的话说，就是因为“我们是一直训练有素的队伍”。

枪刃：？

枪刃：好吧。

枪刃也不抱怨什么，毕竟平时他们把全部时间都花在了攻略高难副本上，这种严格的训练也使得他们每个人的战斗强度和副本攻略速度在当地数一数二。

而他的搭档，那个来自利姆萨罗敏萨的战士，身上有着大海独有的味道的战士，和自律的武僧、顽固的黑魔法师、严谨的白魔法师都不一样，尽管战斗的时候威风凛凛的，但平时他鬼点子特别多，想到什么就一股脑的去做，犯错了就一脸愧疚地笑嘻嘻的过来请求原谅。平时战士想一出是一出他都习惯了，但这种情况枪刃是真的始料未及，两只手茫然地不知道往哪儿放。战士有些站不稳，整个重心都压在了枪刃身上，枪刃感觉到战士搂着他的的手有些松懈，身子似乎要往下掉，便赶紧伸出手从他的腋下穿过架着他，尽管这个姿势在外人看来像是把战士抱得更紧似的，暧昧得很。

“喜欢你……唔……”战士继续舔着枪刃的嘴唇，想用舌头撬开他的牙关，口齿不清地喃喃道，“我喜欢你……”

这个天生热情的海都人，永远包不住自己的心事。枪刃心里想，傻子才没看出来呢。

枪刃也不是不打算先表白，只是现在不能着急 ，队伍攻略进度到尾声了，等一切结束了再好好坦白不是更好吗。

但枪刃挑了挑眉，张口就是：“嚯，这么喜欢我啊，直接送上门？”

“嗯……嗯？”战士突然愣了一下，眼里有些许慌张，声音黯淡下去，“难道你不喜欢我吗？”

枪刃白眼一翻：这人喝酒喝傻了。他想起自己的石之心基本没缺过，星芒节又送礼物又请吃饭，守护天节陪他玩了个通宵的鬼屋……可恶，枪刃愤怒地想，鬼屋确实很有趣，但最后连最跳脱的龙骑都玩累了这家伙都没见困的，自己强忍着困意陪他玩了一晚上，最后他们俩出来后直接在剧场外抱在一起呼呼大睡差点被当成醉酒流浪汉，回队的时候他们俩衣冠不整发型全乱全队看他们的眼神都奇怪得不行，更别说那个玩到一半就跑的龙骑还发出了一声意味深长的嗤笑！他就差把喜欢说出口了，合着这战士只顾着对自己奉献一片真心……

枪刃也不是拖拖拉拉的主，他一把把战士拉进屋子，反手把门锁上，并且抢过了战士手里的不到半瓶的酒，在他面前晃了两下。

“你最好解释一下。”枪刃觉得脑壳疼，“队里不是有规定下本前一天不能喝太多酒的吗。”

其实战士不怎么醉，但看着表情渐渐严肃，眉头紧锁，语气明显低沉下去的枪刃，他紧张得不行：“明天打完队伍就散了，我怕你明天就跑了……”

“……”

“所以我喝了酒来找你……你应该知道吧？我喜欢你！你应该知道吧！”可能是枪刃现在的表情在战士眼里过于……狰狞？战士一着急，顺嘴全部说了出来，“一直都是！”

枪刃思考了四五秒，心想这个傻瓜是不是忘了他曾经说过结束后要多呆一段时间？于是他强忍着想要大笑出来的欲望，故作严肃：“你偷偷搞来的酒……”

他望着战士因惶恐而微微睁大的眼睛，突然话锋一转，凑在战士耳边轻声说道：“居然一个人喝不叫上我？”

战士：？？？

战士似乎一下子被搞蒙了：“哎？啊！不是，那我再去给你……”

“你可得赔偿我。”枪刃在战士迷茫又慌乱的眼神当中咕咚咕咚把剩下一点酒喝完，终于掩盖不住语气和眼神里的笑意：“喜欢的人主动送上门来，我可不会让他跑掉。”

战士的脸肉眼可见地“刷”地变红，愣在原地一动不动，脑子里似乎有一声惊天巨雷，把战士的醉意劈醒了大半。

时间似乎都停滞了。

但枪刃还没来得及思考刚才那句话是否吓到了战士，战士突然伸手一把抱住了枪刃，用毛茸茸的短发蹭着枪刃的颈窝：“是……是喜欢我对不对？你喜欢我？”

枪刃望着战士亮晶晶的蓝眼睛一眨一眨，像极了利姆萨罗敏萨波光粼粼的海水，在阳光的照射下散发着点点清光。

战士似乎刹不住车了，继续抓着枪刃蹭来蹭去：“我也喜欢你！真的是我吗你没有骗我对不对！”

“是真的是真的。”枪刃反应过来，赶紧摸了摸战士的脑袋。战士的这个举动让他想起了曾经有次他重伤从病床上醒来的时候战士也是这样扑过来抱着他，虽然轻轻压到了他的伤口但并无大碍，嘴里念念叨叨着“你没事太好了我真的好开心”云云，完全无视了旁边学者的嫌弃眼神。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿我好开心你再说一遍你喜欢我再说一遍！”

尽管队伍里年纪最小的是黑魔，但最闹腾的永远都是这家伙。更有趣的是，沉默寡言的黑魔每次看见战士兴奋起来扑向他就会吓得躲到房间里自闭一整天，这时候枪刃就会在一旁饶有兴趣地看戏。战士总是这样，兴奋起来就喜欢抓着身边的人来一个大大的、温暖的熊抱。特别是在战斗胜利之后，一定会抓着每个人先来一个击掌，一声欢呼，再来一个拥抱，就连最怕麻烦的诗人也难得的配合他。枪刃每次都是最后一个，他总一种错觉，觉得战士拥抱他的时间比别人长那么零点几秒。但就是从那次重伤之后，枪刃发现自己有点小小的嫉妒战士对别人的这个举动了。

“我喜欢你。”他说。

枪刃用一个不由分说的吻堵住了战士仍在叽叽喳喳的嘴。

但现在，他完全属于我的了。

END

后面是车，自行脑补吧（其实是不会写）


	3. 枪战相声+3T文学

枪战相声

枪刃修好了车，从车底钻出来，抹了一把脏脏的脸对战士说给钱吧。  
战士说我没钱。枪刃火了，说你没钱找我修什么车？  
战士掏了掏口袋掏出几个硬币说我就这点儿。  
枪刃冷静了一会儿说那你给我干活做我的免费零工吧，把车压我这儿也行。  
战士说这不行我可是冒险者，没时间给你打工，车我还要拿来跑地图。  
枪刃说你冒险者tm没钱是有多菜？（实际上是花天酒地去了）  
战士火了，说你tm才菜呢，你个修车的说我菜？  
枪刃拿出自己logs99的战绩说你自己什么逼样心里没数吗？  
战士一看掏出自己logs100说谁还没个99是吧？  
枪刃看了一眼说但你是输出还是比我低啊。  
战士说你tm是不是找打。  
枪刃说你少逼逼，留人留车选一个，都不留你今天别想从我这儿走出去。  
战士一想是自己理亏，平时还要花天酒地做任务可缺不了交通工具，自家陆行鸟都给自己养得涨了不少膘，车子跑的肯定比鸟快。  
战士说成，那我就在你这儿打工，但你下本也得带我。  
枪刃一想自己正好没固定搭档这不正好？  
于是枪刃说，我凭什么带你打本？  
战士说就凭我logs100，至少比你野队队友强。还有，不是你带我打本，老子不需要人带。  
战士心想，你做任务我也要做，给你打免费工我可不能没钱赚。  
枪刃说呦呵那你挺坚强，先把修车钱还了呗。  
战士一怒说你个修车的要几个子儿！怎么搞的像是你在威胁我？  
枪刃一边比划一边说，你瞧瞧你这车胎，这雨刮挡风玻璃，这刹车都不行了，平时没少折腾它吧。啧，加起来一共六位数。友情提示，车轮有四个。  
战士心想，你他妈个奸商！修了这么一会儿六位数搁这儿糊弄谁呢？邪龙斧都没你这贵！  
然后战士开口说，好哥哥，带带我。  
枪刃眉毛一挑说，成，明儿上午记得来上班。说完转身就要往屋里头走。  
战士赶紧一把拉住他，兴奋得直搓手，说那你明天带我见见你固定队呗，好熟络熟络。  
枪刃突然恍然大悟似的一拍脑门儿笑着说，哎呦真不好意思，突然想起来我没有固定队，野队不知道怎么打的logs99。  
战士说，我今天不把你这龟孙打得满地找牙我就折了这斧子。

\-----------------

3T文学

战士和骑士是一对，骑士是银胄团的模范骑士，对战士一心一意，和战士很早就相遇了，并且在战士最困苦的时候不离不弃。  
战士是完美的大众情人。他是个优秀的冒险者，热情开朗，心思活络，战斗力爆表，效率极高。他积累实力，并组成了一支冒险者部队。和骑士在一起的这几年，虽说摩擦也不少，但日子也过得挺好。

直到黑骑出现。  
黑骑是第一个被他招募进来的队友，和战士一样算是部队元老级的人物。战士没想到他能遇到一个能和他契合度这么高的人。不仅在战斗中和自己无缝配合，也在生活中心有灵犀，战士说什么做什么黑骑都能理解到。而且，他们俩的理想都是一样的——为了成为最优秀的冒险者。  
而骑士只是个普通的银胄团骑士，实力远不及战士和黑骑那么强。他有些时候无法理解战士，和战士在一起的日子里也是磨合了一段时间。

黑骑喜欢战士。这样的队友谁不喜欢呢？战士这么有魅力的人能和自己完全同步，黑骑哪能不动心。战士同样心动了，但他知道他还有骑士，不能逾矩。黑骑也知道，因此一直保持平常的队友关系，就这样合作战斗了数年。

战士和黑骑实在是太契合了，他们俩在无数次战斗中相互交付过背后，无比的信任对方。黑骑开始忍不住更加接近战士，和战士更加亲密。战士已经努力克制了，但生活中总是不经意地做出对黑骑亲昵的举动。  
但两人都知道，无论如何，战士都不可能放弃骑士。因为骑士在他最困难艰苦的时候从未离开，陪他度过低谷，走向巅峰，况且骑士一直都很喜欢战士，从未对战士不忠。

这让黑骑很痛苦。他忍不住，一看到战士就安心，会在战士面前卸下他所有的防备。但他不敢，也不能和战士有更进一步的接触，只能依靠着战士不经意间对他流露出的温暖举动而活。爱而不得，深深折磨着黑骑。

战士最开始遇到黑骑的时候时喜悦的，后来发现自己对黑骑动了心，又开始慌张。他们俩都是队伍的骨干，自己是部队长，不可能退出，而黑骑作为部队的最强战力之一，战士需要黑骑支撑自己的队伍更加强大，黑骑也心甘情愿助战士一臂之力。

久而久之，随着队伍战绩越来越优秀，大家都知道战士和黑骑的组合有多强，也有人暗中说这两个人不在一起可惜了。  
骑士听到了这些流言蜚语，他爱战士，但他也能感觉到战士对黑骑抱有的感情。但骑士不会放弃战士，他就算慷慨大度也不会到这种地步，战士亦不会这样无情无义。  
因此战士对骑士说，我们烙印吧。

-

战士的请柬很快到了黑骑手上。那个时候黑骑在部队房，他拿到的一瞬间并不惊讶，因为这个场景他在心里演绎了无数次。  
但他还是无法抑制地心碎了。

他告诉战士，他这几天已经决定离开小队，去东方大陆冒险，婚礼可能赶不上了。  
战士僵了一会儿说，好。

黑骑把脸别过去，不让战士看到他支离破碎的表情。

黑骑想说，要是我早几年遇到你，是不是明天站在你身边的人就是我了？  
黑骑想说，凭什么？凭什么如此契合的两人最终却走不到一起？  
黑骑想说，战士，跟我走吧，我们一起征讨，一起成为最强的小队，好不好？跟我走吧，求求你了。

但最后黑骑说，战士，祝你们幸福。

战士愣了一下，说，好，你也……要幸福。  
战士说完便离开了，黑骑望着他的背影，原地发着呆，不知道自己在何方。  
过了一会儿，黑骑收拾了一下东西，趁着月色回到了住处。

END

黑骑和战士的故事就到此为止了，但他们各自的人生之路还将继续下去。或许，战士和骑士继续柴米油盐的琐碎生活，不断磨合和坚守，愈加默契。黑骑也重新找到了能厮守一生的伴侣，抑或继续独行于世，坚守自己的正义。或许几十年过去，这份情感终被时间冲淡，迟暮之年的两人如若再回想起这段时光时，也只会微笑着轻叹一句：

有缘无份罢了。


	4. 【战骑/白黑骑/ABO】夏日恋爱物语

【战骑/白黑骑/ABO】夏日恋爱物语  
*题目和正文没有任何关系，只是作者觉得这是一篇很适合在夏日阅读的，平淡的恋爱文  
*abo，大家都是好人，主白黑骑，战骑打酱油，战士前男友（伪）  
*战士A x 骑士（黑骑）O  
骑士A x 骑士（黑骑）O  
*标记条件：咬后颈+射入生殖腔

银胄团的大骑士遇到了冒险者战士，对他一见钟情，被他的强大和狂野所吸引。战士是个非常有魅力的人，骑士在军队里混的也不错，以骑士为榜样的人也不少。他和战士一样都对力量有着很大的追求，只是骑士嘴上说着保卫乌尔达哈，但实际上还是不知道为了什么，他只是想变强，于是疯狂地追求升职。战士对于力量有着最纯粹的追求，所以选择了成为更自由的冒险者，和骑士的迷茫不太一样。战士一开始对骑士的示好并不感冒，但在一次意外撞见骑士发情期时，他鬼使神差地提出帮骑士临时标记。所有人都以为他们在一起了，只有他们俩不这么认为。战士认为自己只是在帮朋友，骑士尽管很想承认，但由于他过于隐忍和保守的性格，内心还是认为临时标记不算在一起。两人的关系就这么僵着。  
但两个人都太忙了，骑士公务繁忙，战士过于执着力量。战士不是对骑士没有一点感觉，只是他觉察到了骑士盲目地崇拜以及对自身的迷茫，认为两个人不适合在一起。更何况战士自己有更高的追求，不能陪骑士在乌尔达哈久留。更何况骑士也是越来越忙，两个人就渐渐疏远，都对对方心灰意冷了。  
因此战士提出离开的时候，骑士尽管很心痛，但没有挽留。

战士离开后，骑士就更加一心一意扑在银胄团了。直到有一天，乌尔达哈发生平民暴动，上级下令让银胄团平息。当骑士的剑举向手无寸铁的平民的时候，他的内心受到了巨大的震动，不禁开始思考他追求的力量到底是为了什么。如果是保卫国家和人民，他的剑上为何染上百姓的血？  
随后骑士接到任务，需要立马出城。结果中途受到了袭击，骑士受了重伤，倒在了萨纳兰的山谷之中。

在濒死的状态下，他想起被他伤害的平民，想起战士，所压抑的所有负面情绪一并爆发，结果却唤醒了黑骑的灵魂水晶。  
银胄团所有人以为骑士死去了，还为他追封了名誉称号。

骑士就这样变成了黑骑。黑骑也认清自己是骑士的时候，并不是为了和战士一样追求力量，而是希望得到认可。从此他决定他的剑只为他看中的、值得的人而挥舞。成为黑骑的他，由于黑暗和负面情绪的力量，实力变得比以前更强了，但他还是很痛苦，感觉这一切都很讽刺。

流落在外的黑骑也选择成为了冒险者，平时靠完成任务挣一些钱。他选择来到海都，战士曾经生活过的地方。在这里他打听到了战士的消息——他早已成为最强冒险者小队的一员，名声早已传遍了冒险者的群体中。  
黑骑很强，但他性格孤僻冷淡，没有冒险者愿意和他组小队。

直到有一天他执行任务，遇到了一只7人冒险者小队，顺利打完之后队里的骑士突然叫住了他：  
“您以前是银胄团的吗？我看您的战斗方式有一些骑士的影子。”  
黑骑回过头奇怪地看着他。这个小骑士很年轻，但实力强劲，黑骑和他配合很舒服。他定睛一看才发现小骑士身上穿的盔甲正是银胄团的，他离队太久，执行任务的过程中居然没认出来。  
黑骑：“我不是。你哪位？”

小骑士就开始频繁勾搭黑骑，想方设法把黑骑拉入自己的队伍。  
小骑士：来我们队吧！我们队正好缺MT，只有我一个人太孤独了QAQ而且我们队新人福利特别多，包吃包住还有钱拿！来嘛来嘛！！QAQ  
黑骑拗不过小骑士，勉勉强强答应入了队。

小骑士就特别暖，对队里的人特别好，还每天对黑骑特别关心。久而久之，黑骑觉得这群队友值得信赖，渐渐认可了他们，也就常驻了下来。

小骑士很强，比黑骑之前是骑士的时候还要强。

其实，小骑士一直憧憬着骑士，一直视他为榜样。他是银胄团的前辈，耀眼又明亮，强大而低调，每一个挥舞着剑盾的动作都深深吸引住小骑士。他以前经常悄悄望着骑士出神，但骑士从未注意到他——他的目光永远落在战士身上。  
但小骑士对此并未抱怨，因为大家都以为战士已经标记过骑士了。他只想朝着那道光前进。  
后来战士走了，他不清楚两个人之间发生过什么，骑士看上去沉默了一些，没那么阳光了，但所有工作都照做不误。再后来骑士“死亡”了，他受到骑士曾经光芒的指引，继续为自己所在意的事情而奋斗。   
小骑士不像曾经的骑士那样迷茫，相反他很清楚他想做什么。做了一段银胄团骑士之后，觉得自己应该去看看更大的世界，于是他决定辞去那里的工作，成为了一名冒险者。  
遇到黑骑的时候，他已经离开银胄团两年了。  
因此尽管黑骑第一时间否认自己的身份，小骑士其实在进入副本看到他的第一眼就认出来了。当时小骑士的内心第一反应是狂喜的，接着又开始怀疑这样的黑骑到底是不是前辈。看到黑骑战斗技巧比较眼熟之后又开始惊讶和不解前辈怎么变成这样，但他一想到前辈还活着，就很快又回到狂喜的状态中。

黑骑呢，作为一个omega，不愿给别人添麻烦，因此吃药的时间特别准时，这么多年也从未出过差错。但他对于抑制剂摄入量就很随意。到日子的时候很随意的地往嘴里塞药，不在乎多少。他以前在银胄团的时候对药量是非常严格的，现在成为了黑骑，没人管，他自己也不这么在意剂量了。

黑骑和骑士的关系越来越好，他们俩经常一起出任务，也一起住在部队房里，碰面了就打个招呼，偶尔在饭点碰到了会一起吃个饭。但也仅此而已了。黑骑从不过问骑士的过去和身份，他也不在意这些。同样的，他对自己的过去也绝口不提。由于不爱讲话，队友就算好奇也不好意思开口问。

（后面我要开始狗血了！）

后来有一次黑骑和骑士去讨伐魔物，在躲麻痹伤害的时候黑骑突然脚下一软，中了麻痹倒在了地上。此时魔物一爪子要下来了，骑士立刻冲上前去用盾牌当下攻击。黑骑见状有些着急，恢复后立刻重振旗鼓，重新发动攻击，顺利讨伐魔物。  
任务完成后，黑骑驾着骑士，队友治疗了之后骑士没了大碍。回到部队房，队伍本该欢欢喜喜庆祝一晚，黑骑却主动要求暂时回房休息。大家觉得可能是他身体的毒没散尽，也都同意了。  
黑骑一进门就觉得身体不适，今天讨伐战的失误让他有了不好的预感。（况且骑士才受了伤，自己应该去看看他的。黑骑这么想。）他上周才吃的药，不可能这么快就发情。但空气中开始逐渐明显的气味打破了他的幻想。他撑起发软的双腿，翻箱倒柜找抑制剂。

其实，由于黑骑常年养成的乱吃药的习惯，他的发情期变得不规律起来。而麻痹居然有一定的抑制作用，这是黑骑没料到的。因此他在讨伐中才能继续战斗下去。回到房间后，毒效渐渐消失，发情期的特征渐渐显露出来。

此时门铃响了，门外传来骑士的声音，似乎在询问黑骑的情况。  
“我没事！”黑骑费了点力才喊了出来。他找到了抑制剂，把仅有的几片胡乱吃了下去，随后瘫坐在柜子旁，等着身体慢慢恢复正常。  
其实在战斗中黑骑的意外就已经引起了骑士的注意，战斗结束后黑骑扶着他的时候身体传来的十分微弱的、不熟悉的信息素更印证了他的猜想。因此骑士看到黑骑独自一人回房间，也就跟了上去。  
骑士不想就这么离开，接着问：“今天战斗你受了不少的伤吧，让我来给你治疗一下。”  
黑骑等房间里的味道差不多都散去的时候打开了门，露出一个脑袋，说：“你还是先治疗一下你自己的身体吧。”  
骑士赶紧扶住门框，防止黑骑关门：“我没事了，你看我现在活蹦乱跳的，倒是你，也不接受治疗就跑了！”  
黑骑有些惭愧，情欲逐渐消失后身上的疼痛也渐渐袭来。出于对骑士的信任，他同意了。  
黑骑坐在床边，骑士为他包扎伤口。

然后骑士就为黑骑疗伤，趁机把黑骑全身上下都揩油了一遍嘻嘻嘻。  
这是骑士和黑骑相处这么久以来，黑骑第一次允许自己进入他的房间，并且能毫无保留地把身体暴露给骑士。  
黑骑的后背、大腿都有比较深的伤，骑士当然要求黑骑脱下衣服嘿嘿嘿。但疗伤还是很正常的！

骑士回去之后，当晚就做了个梦。  
他看到战士和黑骑——那个时候黑骑还是骑士——共进晚餐，黑骑聊着乌尔达哈的现状，战士喋喋不休他的奇妙冒险，他们如同双子星一般明亮耀眼，相互吸引，相互旋转。  
突然画面变换，战士和黑骑一并陷入柔软的双人床中。黑骑的双腿大开，下身潮湿，不断有液体溢出，空气中弥漫着黑骑信息素的味道。战士的手指伸入黑骑的穴口，不断搅弄柔软而滚烫的肠肉。但战士有些心急，在第一根手指搅弄得差不多时，就急急忙忙又挤进两根手指，在黑骑体内快速按压起来。黑骑被突如其来的疼痛感惊得身体一震，忍不住呻吟出声。  
扩张做的差不多了，战士将手指抽了出来，骑士可以清楚地看到战士手上拉出的白丝。随后战士把沾满黏液的手指塞进黑骑嘴里，再次搅弄了几下。黑骑发出嗯嗯的声音，口水也来不及咽，顺着嘴角流了出来，浸湿了洁白的床单。  
战士扶起黑骑光滑的大腿，折叠到黑骑胸前，露出还在一张一合的、潮湿的穴口。穴口不断流出体液，似乎在迫不及待地邀请着战士进入。战士自然也毫不客气，扶正自己硬得不行的阴茎，对准入口长驱直入了进去。  
战士的进入过于粗暴，黑骑的身体剧烈抖动了一下，叫出了声。疼痛和快感一并袭来，冲昏了黑骑的头脑，硬生生挤出了泪水。战士爱抚地吻上黑骑的眼角，舔舐掉他的眼泪，尽数吞入腹中，似乎在温柔地安慰着黑骑，但身下的动作却愈发猛烈。每一次撞击都更加深入，仿佛要把黑骑贯穿似的。  
黑骑的呻吟声也越来越大，越来越抖，渐渐变成了哭腔。黑骑大口喘息着，浑身颤抖，身下的穴口还被战士翻弄着，阴茎前已有亮晶晶的液体溢出。  
他们两个人仍不知羞耻、旁若无人地做着爱，似乎完全看不见一旁注视许久的骑士。  
突然，黑骑似乎注意到什么似的，朝着骑士的方向看了一眼，但立刻被战士抓住下巴掰了回来。  
“看着我。”战士粗喘着说，随后给了黑骑一个不由反抗的舌吻。  
黑骑被战士操得爽得不行，想要释放的欲望愈发强烈，手开始忍不住在自己的阴茎上套弄起来。战士默许了黑骑的这个行为。撸动一会儿后，黑骑的喘息愈发激烈，仰头呻吟了一声便全部释放了出来，白色的液体溅了一身。  
肉体撞击发出啪啪的声响，一声一声打在骑士心上。但骑士完全忽略了此时和黑骑做爱的人是战士，反而一直盯着被情欲填满的黑骑挪不开眼。因为这一幕太过刺激，骑士的下身也逐渐硬挺起来。

突然画面又变了。骑士发现自己代替了战士的位置，正伏在黑骑身上，自己的硬物还留在黑骑体内。黑骑变成了他所熟悉的、如今的黑骑，他的脸上有着淡淡的伤疤，全身上下更是伤痕累累。骑士望着黑骑小腹上的白色液体发呆，黑骑似乎不满意骑士这副样子，他挺了挺身子，让骑士的硬物插得更深，问到：“怎么停下来了？”  
骑士回过神来，望着黑骑。他苍白的脸颊上染着红晕，嘴里还大口喘着气，眼角有少许水气。  
这是谁的不重要。骑士想。他已经无法思考这滩液体属于谁的了。他感到自己正被黑骑潮湿滚烫的甬道紧紧包裹着，黑骑轻轻挺腰的动作摩擦着他的阴茎，让骑士一阵酥麻。他失去了最后的理智，重新压上黑骑的双腿，开始大力撞击起来。  
骑士的力气太大了。黑骑口中的音节变得破碎不堪，逐渐被越来越大的呻吟所取代。他的意识逐渐模糊，身体也开始无意识地痉挛起来。  
骑士在黑骑体内横冲直撞，蛮不讲理，穴口的肉被翻了出来，在不断摩擦中磨了白沫。骑士一边操弄着黑骑，一边喘着气问：“战士就是这样对待你的吗？”  
黑骑的眼睛突然瞪大，身体也僵住了：“你说什……”  
没等黑骑说完，骑士便从黑骑身体里突然退了出去。他粗暴地把黑骑翻了个身，把他的臀部高高抬起，以贯穿之力将自己的阴茎整个埋入了黑骑体内。  
在快感和疼痛双重的猛烈袭击中，黑骑的意识开始模糊，话也说不出来，只能发出含混不清的闷哼。  
几次抽插后，骑士在黑骑体内释放了出去。  
此时黑骑已经没了意识，脸上满是泪痕。但他的大腿还在颤抖，身体还在微微痉挛。骑士从他的尾椎，沿着后背一路亲吻到脖颈，最后轻轻舔了两口黑骑的腺体，用力咬了上去。

骑士醒来后被昨晚的梦惊呆了。他望着自己挺立着的小兄弟，不得已去浴室解决，嘴里轻轻喊着黑骑的名字射了出来。

因为痛苦可以让他获得战斗的力量，因此黑骑的战斗方法十分粗暴残忍且不要命，他似乎痴迷于让敌人的刀打在自己身上。但黑骑特别会保护队友，经常给骑士套黑盾，拉怪也拉得也恰到好处。  
黑骑曾经在骑士的印象里是非常温柔的、强大的、神圣的形象，骑士以前只敢远远地望着他。而现在，黑骑变得伤痕累累，人也寡言阴郁。面对变成这样的前辈，骑士内心没有受到一点冲击是假的。一开始他甚至不知道自己把他拉进队伍是否正确。但在和黑骑的相处中他发现黑骑还是温柔且强大的，只是在战斗里，黑骑眼神中多了几分狠戾。认清了这一点，骑士也毫无保留地信任黑骑。

在此之前他只是想，黑骑一直在自己身边就好。但那天之后，骑士有什么想法在脑子里炸开了。他有些慌张，但想法却控制不住流露出来。他想更加接近黑骑，不只是简单的平时和他见面打招呼，一起讨伐魔物，一起吃庆祝餐。骑士想要在见面时给他一个大大的拥抱，战斗时握住他挥舞大剑的手，共餐时吻上他沾有番茄酱的嘴角，甚至在深夜——

但因此，一种隐蔽的，晦涩的欲望在他的心底悄然滋生出来。

黑骑在他心中跌落神坛意味着黑骑可以被任何人——包括骑士自己——所染指。

但骑士心头的阴影从未散去。  
每次夜晚，他对黑骑起了欲望，就会想起战士，那个曾经标记过黑骑的人。黑骑和战士早已不在一起，但战士也确实标记过黑骑的，尽管黑骑看上去正常得不行，但谁知道呢。总之，他已经无法标记黑骑了。  
他郁闷地裹着被子，发出懊恼的呜呜声。

-

这段时间骑士都有些懵懵的，战斗时都有些心不在焉。尽管他不想被队友和黑骑发现异常，但黑骑还是察觉了。黑骑开始找骑士聊天，但每次都被骑士打哈哈凑合过去了。

黑骑对骑士的感觉呢，其实也是喜欢啦，因为骑士为人真的特别好，长得又帅打架又厉害。只是没抱有太大希望。因为骑士平时这副禁欲的样子，让黑骑以为他是个beta！但黑骑安慰自己beta也可以，只要和他相处就好，再加上黑骑人又闷，又阴郁，日常一脸苦大仇深，于是便压抑了自己的情感。  
他发现骑士这段时间状态不对，鼓起很大勇气主动想要帮助骑士，骑士却把他推开了，这让黑骑很苦恼。

-

发情期期间，omega需要每天定时吃药。黑骑这次算是熬过去了，但下一次不知道什么时候到来。由于这次经历，骑士成为了队伍里唯一一个知道黑骑发情期的人。  
骑士曾经说过：“长期吃药对身体也不好，如果你发情期不想吃药……可以来找我，我可以帮你临时标记。”  
骑士说出这话的时候感觉自己的心都要跳出来了。  
黑骑听到“临时标记”这几个字的时候明显手抖了一下，犹豫半天才开口：“我会考虑的。”  
骑士似乎有些尴尬，一时半会儿有些接受不了，嗯了一声就匆忙离开了。  
于是几天都没回来。

在这期间，战士回到海都了。他名声在外，回来的时候自然有许多人夹道欢迎。黑骑不喜欢热闹，于是一个人跑去沉溺海豚亭喝了点酒。过一会儿没想到战士也来了。  
两人简单交谈了一下，询问了一下对方的近况。战士接下来要去东方大陆继续冒险。  
战士说：“我想要追求最极致的力量。我想要弄清战士的根本。”  
这话黑骑听着特别耳熟，当年战士说过同样的话。战士此时坚定的神情和语气和当年别无二致。那个时候，黑骑望着战士，眼睛亮晶晶地，散发着光芒。  
如今黑骑再次听到相同的话，已经无动于衷了。黑骑此时也意识到，他和战士自始至终，是完全不同的两种人。  
“那么，你找到想要追求的东西了吗？”战士开口说，“老实说，你的变化……真的很大。”  
黑骑思考了一会儿，说：“我的力量，来源于痛苦和牺牲。而我的剑，是为了想要保护的人而挥。”  
“唔……”战士很惊讶，随即笑了起来，“这很好。”

此时突然远处传来骑士的呼喊声，他远远就看到黑骑了，既惊讶又喜悦。这几天他跑去拉诺西亚周边转悠了一大圈，不仅解开了心结，还遇到了十分有趣的事，正想着和黑骑分享旅程的喜悦。  
但他马上看到了黑骑身边的战士，挥动的手立刻僵在半空。

“对不起，我要离开了……”黑骑看到骑士，立马准备起身。  
战士看着黑骑一直黯淡的眼睛在听到骑士的叫声时，突然亮了起来，他也懂了大半。战士想，看来黑骑有了想要守护的人啊。  
战士说：“嗯，再见。”  
黑骑点点头：“再见。”  
黑骑转身朝骑士跑去，战士回过头继续喝着酒。  
但他们都知道，这大概是他们最后一次见面了。

夜晚的利姆萨罗敏萨十分清凉。战士和黑骑一同走在大街上。骑士滔滔不绝他的短暂旅程。  
骑士说：“其实……只要你在我身边就好了。你什么身份，什么状态……都不重要。我只是想守护……”  
就被黑骑打住了。  
黑骑说：“先听我说吧。”  
然后，黑骑一五一十地，把他和战士当年的经过全部告诉了骑士。  
骑士听完之后瞪大了眼睛：“所以，你们没有标记？”  
“没有。”黑骑回答。  
“那真是……太好了。”骑士喃喃道。

此时海风拂过，头顶的烟花炸裂开来，照亮了夜空。这是庆祝战士归乡的烟花。  
骑士突然在黑骑面前停了下来，他深吸了一口气，说道：  
“我没有资格拥有曾经那个神圣的骑士，他永远属于过去的战士。但如今的他……”骑士轻抚黑骑的脸，从脸上的伤疤，到眉骨，到双眼，再到鼻子、嘴巴，最后轻轻抬起黑骑的下巴，让他对上自己的眼睛，他甚至能感受到黑骑的气息拍打在他的脸上，“孤身一人，伤痕累累。”

“那么，现在我有这个资格吗？”

（然后黑骑没有回复他，他们直接回去打了一炮，此处是车）  
第二天黑骑醒了的时候，骑士站在窗前，清晨的阳光打在他的身上，为他的身体镀上一层金色的光辉。

“我其实早就爱上你了。”骑士说。  
“我知道。”黑骑说。  
“比你想象的还要早。”骑士摸了摸鼻子，犹豫了一会儿开口道，“很早很早……你一定不知道……”  
“我知道。”黑骑抓起了骑士的手，用双手攥着，“我知道。”  
他回想起曾经在银胄团的日子。在众多后辈崇拜的目光中，有一个后辈的眼中饱含着温柔和更深的情感——那种眼神只有他在看向战士时才会露出来的充满爱意的眼神。但那个时候，他的目光中只有战士，余光甚至都不曾多施舍给那个后辈一丝，以至于遗忘了他的面容许久。但和骑士相处的这些时日，后辈的面容在黑骑脑中愈发清晰，逐渐与眼前的人重合。  
他变了。黑骑想。饱经磨难的他变得更加风霜，更加沉稳，脸颊的婴儿肥已经消退，取而代之的是坚毅的棱角。但又没变。他的笑容仍是那样纯净和灿烂，眼中倒映的人也从未改变。阳光倾泻在他的后脑，为骑士的面颊打上一层厚重的阴影。  
那一瞬间黑骑觉得，神明下凡。

“你有。”黑骑望着这幅景象发着呆，怔怔地说。  
“什么？”骑士问。  
黑骑反应过来了，笑意逐渐爬上眼角。在骑士眼里，黑骑似乎仍是当初在银胄团的，那个会对他温柔微笑的前辈。

“我在回答你昨天的问题啊，白痴。”

END 

原本想写的剧情是：  
骑士以为暗恋许久的前辈已经被标记了，结果撞见黑骑发情期，发现黑骑没被标记，于是顺水推舟标记了的黄色故事！！


	5. 战黑战两篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 战黑站相声  
> 2\. 傻子战士&老父亲黑骑

战士/黑骑，攻受无差，双人男，相声，脑洞大纲

战士来自拉诺西亚，为了冒险，独身来到遥远的寒冷的雪都，遇到了云雾街的DK。  
DK是个独行侠，也是个满脑子阴暗想法的悲观主义者，肮脏的事情干过不少，不过还是有善良的一面。战士是个乐观主义者，但不得不说有些时候容易失去理智。  
那时，DK只是顺手帮了一个困难的小男孩摆脱路人的欺凌。路过战士却对DK一见钟情：靠，这人好帅，还这么有爱心，爱上了。  
战士上前热情地勾搭DK，夸了一对赞美的词汇。DK只觉得莫名其妙。  
最后战士脑子一热，脱口而出：我看你身材不错，跟我一起去珊瑚塔吧！包你成为一个强悍的战士！  
DK：？  
他心想只是看小孩哭的惨，平时并没有助人为乐的好习惯。怎么还搭上讪了？  
DK觉得这人傻逼，转身就走。

但战士那是那么容易放弃的人？从此战士满脑子想着怎样把他骗到手（？）试图在路上制造各种偶遇，打听各种DK的事儿。但那次一面之缘后，再没碰到过DK。

后来他来到库尔扎斯西部高地时，遇到了DK。战士在一片大雪中迷了路，还受了伤，手臂、小腿上鲜血直流，冻的瑟瑟发抖，在大雪天里艰难地走着路。  
DK惊讶不已：你怎么回事儿？  
战士：我迷路了。  
DK：……你没摸隼巢的水晶吗？  
战士理直气壮：没有。  
DK：你有病啊。  
战士：……操。  
DK：？  
战士：你怎么看到我的？  
DK：只有你才会在皑皑白雪里穿一身红黑色的盔甲，不瞎都难。  
战士：……

DK想走，雪地里冷的要死，他只想回到伊修加德的房子里，虽然不大，但也温暖。但战士死死拉着他不放手，DK浑身上下开始冒起了黑气。  
战士亮起了狗狗眼：你难道要把我抛弃在这里吗？  
DK：对。  
战士委屈地唔了一声，DK觉得战士如果是只狗，耳朵一定都垂到地上了。  
战士向DK保证，自己绝对不会给DK添一丝麻烦。DK觉得这样也不好，最后还是把受伤的战士带回了伊修加德。

回到伊修加德修养后，战士的伤好了七七八八，但他还是想让DK加入战士的行列。DK行踪不定，但偶尔喜欢去忘忧骑士亭喝点小酒。  
DK是个平原人，本身人就有点阴暗，身材也没办法达到精灵的平均水平，因此在精灵建国的伊修加德里，小时候生活在云雾街，没少受到歧视。但有人对他不好也有人对他好。如今他还是喜欢偶尔在酒馆里喝上一杯，打听情报。  
结果就碰上了在酒馆里呆了好几天的战士。  
战士早就喝得醉醺醺的，被人坑了钱还浑然不觉。DK看到了战士，战士也看到了他，傻乎乎地朝DK挥了挥手，大声喊他的名字。  
DK觉得特别不好意思，只想快点把这个战士抬走，他也确实这么做了。

其实战士本人不怎么喝酒，那天就是觉得有点憋屈。因为大雪，自己被困在伊修加德好一段时间了，他本来打算继续接下来的冒险计划也都打了水漂。住在阿巴拉提亚山脉的战士朋友寄来了信，说自己最近有难，需要帮助。他着急了，前几天顶着漫天飞雪冲了出去，结果为此还受了伤，也蹲不到DK。但这些事儿不能耽搁，明天上午就要出发。战士一时郁闷就想着借酒消愁。  
他看到DK的一瞬间，心中感觉又苦又甜，但还是硬生生挤出了一个难看的笑容。  
DK当然看出来了，所以他带走了战士。  
战士搭在DK肩膀上，踉踉跄跄地走着，嘴里吐着酒气，喃喃说：你不成为战士也是可以的，只是我很想和你一起做点什么……去珊瑚塔也好，去其他地方也好……  
DK：凭什么啊？  
战士嘟嘟囔囔，含混不清地说：道别……

随后战士被DK抬出了酒馆，冷风一吹，酒已经醒了大半。  
他苦笑：我想道个别。我明天就要走了……我朋友出了事儿，我要去帮他。  
DK把战士放下，说：这么大雪，出去也是找死。  
战士说：但这种事情不能等。  
随后战士闭上了眼睛，过一会儿又睁开，嬉皮笑脸地说：除非……你同意跟我一起去珊瑚塔？  
DK：？  
DK：我们打一架。

DK看战士这么颓废，正想安慰他。但战士突然来了这么一句，DK瞬间怒火中烧，脑子一热，就顺着说了。虽然他平时也是靠打一架来安慰人的。

DK：你赢了我就同意。

战士暗淡下去的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。他现在虽然消极，但他不会错过一场战斗，更何况DK这么说了。  
然后两人就开始打了起来。两人势均力敌，谁也不服谁，打得难解难分。战士开始狂暴，几套裂石飞环劈头盖脸砸下来，DK仗着自己盾厚，以及不停躲闪，硬是抗了下来。直到酒馆老板冲出来说他们打烂了酒馆的墙，而远处伊修加德巡逻的骑士团的声音也越来越大，两个人才清醒了。

DK：完了，破坏私有财产，老子要被抓了。  
战士：愣着干嘛，快跑啊！！

战士拉着没反应过来的DK一路狂奔，两人在夜晚的伊修加德寒冷的大街小巷里穿梭，身后追着骑士团和酒馆老板，冰渣混着冷风打在脸上，疼的不行。  
跑着跑着，战士因为还是不太熟悉地形，又不认路了。这回DK反应过来，开始拉着战士跑。  
最后两个人跌跌撞撞跑进了一条小巷，他们身子紧紧贴着，躲在角落里。听到脚步声消失了，才松了口气。  
两个人气喘吁吁地看着彼此，突然开始大笑。  
笑了一阵后，两个人逐渐平静下来。战士想说些什么，被DK示意安静。  
过一会儿，战士说：你还生气吗？  
DK：……  
好吧。战士挠了挠头，不好意思地说：我其实……为这几天，想给你道个歉，万一在酒馆里碰到你。  
DK不说话。  
战士：我要走了。  
DK这才幽幽开口：你这是找死吗。  
战士：当然不是！但……  
战士吸了口气，说：不行。  
其实刚才这么一剧烈运动，DK已经消气了，不知怎么的，听到战士这么回答，又开始生气了。  
但DK生着闷气不说话，战士也沉默着。  
DK在想，自己真是亏大了，不仅砸坏了店老板的墙，被一个莽莽撞撞的战士拉着跑，还被骑士团追捕，在伊修加德，这辈子他大概混不下去了。更何况是他先提出打架的。  
他开始自暴自弃。

两个人沉默着，不知过了多久。战士刚想张口说话，DK突然打了个喷嚏。  
战士突然笑了一声：凉下来了？  
DK：？  
战士：想不想热起来？  
DK：？  
DK：还想打一架？  
战士轻轻碰了碰战士的胯间。两个人全身都被金属包裹得死死的，金属碰撞发出清脆的声响。  
DK：？  
DK：在这里搞，你怕是想把鸡儿冻下来？

然后他们俩就回到DK家里去搞了一晚（此处有车）

第二天，太阳初升，是个大晴天。DK很惊讶天气居然这么好。此时战士早已起床离开，DK想着昨天那一跑估计上了追捕名单，开始飞快收拾东西准备跑路。  
开门的一瞬间，他看到了战士在门口站着，看到了他手上的行李。  
DK：拜你所赐，我在伊修加德混不下去了。  
战士：那跟我走吧。  
DK背上行囊：滚蛋，战士，你欠我的。  
战士：我发誓，我以后会慢慢偿还昨天的债。  
战士：以后，我想跟你一起冒险。  
战士：但现在，我必须要去帮助我的朋友，他有难，我赴汤蹈火都要帮他。  
DK径直走出了门：一会儿该有人来抓人了。  
战士露出失望的神情。DK望着他手里漆黑的大剑，回头看着眉毛拧成一团的战士说：  
“快说吧，我们怎么走？”  
END

战士：天气预报员说了，明天是晴天。（计划通get）

傻子战士&老父亲黑骑

战黑脑洞，战士是真·傻子，智商大概在三四岁那样的。黑骑是有点黑暗阴郁的小人物。  
故事很苦。

黑骑是在一个雪天里捡到的战士，那个时候战士受了重伤，浑身上下都是血，躺在雪地里奄奄一息。然后被路过的黑骑捡到了，带回了家。战士真的伤得很重，昏迷了两天才醒。醒来之后，通过一些对话（？）黑骑发现不对劲，这个战士智力有问题，说话也不能说出完整的句子。但战士一睁眼就看到黑骑了，所以就本能地认为黑骑是个好人。  
黑骑想知道他是谁，他从哪里来，经历了什么。但问了也是白问，因为战士根本说不清楚，而且黑骑隐约觉得战士也有些失忆了。

黑骑一开始是不想带着个战士生活的。他几次想把他赶走，但傻子战士看上去真的很无助，就每次又把他捡了回来。  
于是黑骑就给他取了个名字，教会战士喊他的名字。  
但黑骑还是不喜欢这个傻子啊，他只是一个普通的冒险者，身上的积蓄不多，因此带这个战士生活真的不方便。于是他想把这个战士送到附近的酒馆餐厅打工算了，自己平时就出任务去，这样就有双倍的钱。  
结果战士做一些事笨手笨脚的，经常被暴躁的老板打骂，每次带着伤回来。但他不敢告诉黑骑，不敢惹他，因为他对黑骑很亲近，但因为黑骑平时挺凶的，战士本能地感到如果告诉黑骑，他会发脾气的。  
所以每次黑骑回到家，战士都像以前一样会超开心的迎上去，抱抱黑骑，蹭蹭他的脸，抓抓他的手，黑骑要好一会儿才能把他推开。黑骑一开始觉得别扭，他不喜欢和别人亲密接触，一把把战士推开了。战士就特别特别难过，郁闷了两天，直到黑骑主动安慰了战士，战士才重新露出笑颜。久而久之，也就任战士去了。  
后来黑骑发现有些不对劲，战士每次抱他的时候似乎特地避开什么（实际上是身上的伤口），人也有点不太对。黑骑一开始并没有过多在意，但有一次，黑骑出任务提早结束回来了，他想着战士应该还在工作，就去看看吧。

结果他看到酒吧老板殴打战士的一幕。战士在墙边抱着头窝成一团，老板和他手下的拳头毫不留情地落在他的身上，嘴里还骂着：  
“这个傻子，真恶心啊”  
“笨手笨脚什么都做不好，又摔了一个盘子”  
“黑骑那家伙看上去也不在乎这小子嘛，挨了这么久的打居然还让他来”  
“干脆别让他干活了，就给我们泄愤算了”

黑骑手脚冰凉，感觉身体里的血全部涌上大脑。他冲上去把他们都打了一顿，把战士带回了家。  
战士这段时间因为挨打，身体上新增添了不少伤疤。  
黑骑面色铁青地给战士上药，双唇紧紧抿着。  
“为什么？”黑骑上完药之后，低沉地开口。  
战士看到黑骑这幅样子，一直都很害怕，但他不知道该怎么表述，就呆呆的不说话。  
黑骑提高了音量，开始变得咄咄逼人。  
“为什么不告诉我？！”  
“为什么不告诉我，你被伤成这幅样子？！”  
“你难道不知道还手吗？！”  
“你就这么傻？！”  
战士开始疯狂摇头，同时眼泪开始涌了出来。  
战士抽噎着开口：“呜……不……”  
“我、我……害怕……难过……让、让你……呜呜呜……”

黑骑地脑子“嗡”的一下，他无意识的伸出手抱住了战士，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，双手渐渐攥紧。

-

第二天，黑骑立马让战士辞了工作，又带回到自己家养着，但这并不是长久之计。黑骑想，要不哪天自己带着战士出个简单的任务吧？  
战士的战斧被黑骑收起来了，放在家里的最角落。黑骑重新把战斧给了他，带他去讨伐路边1级的小怪。  
结果令他没想到的是，战士居然能够熟练使用战士的技巧（比较低级的），就像这是他的本能似的。  
黑骑开始一边带着他，一边思考他的身份。

战士的经历呢，就是，他本来是个挺厉害的冒险者的，但因为惹恼了一些大人物，被人陷害，在出任务的时候中了圈套，好不容易逃出来结果摔伤了脑子，晕倒在路边被黑骑捡到。但他脑袋受了伤，智力退化了。

傻战士人很好啊，热情又老实，黑骑渐渐愿意带他认识自己的队友，而黑骑的队友都很喜欢战士，战士没事儿就喜欢给他们带一些果子、面包什么的。但他们都挺惊讶黑骑居然养了这么一个人。

战士和他们相处的过程中，说话说的利索了一些，每天和这些人待在一起就很开心，特别是看到黑骑更加开心，黑骑去哪儿都想跟着他。黑骑把战士放在部队里也放心。

后来大家都知道黑骑身边有个傻傻的战士了。

日子就这么过了一段时间。  
黑骑和队友一起打高难，但并不顺利，打了几天还是没过，大家吵了起来，最后不欢而散。黑骑花了大把时间和金钱，结果全部打了水漂，他非常受挫。他失魂落魄地去酒馆喝了酒，带着酒气回到了家，看到傻战士一如既往欢迎他回来，丝毫不知道发生了什么，并且撒着娇说要吃啥啥东西。  
战士挺壮实，平时吃的多，黑骑平时养战士是一笔不小的开销。黑骑看到战士这幅什么都不知道的样子，突然就觉得一阵烦躁。一个可怕的念头浮上心来。

他想抛弃战士。

黑骑朝战士发火让他走，让战士特别难过，想让战士离开。但战士似乎不能理解他的行为，还像原来一样亲亲抱抱蹭蹭黑骑，试图安慰黑骑，被黑骑一巴掌扇了回去。

“你为什么要拖累我？”

战士捂着脸，一脸茫然。

“要是我没遇到该你多好？”

事情似乎朝着不可预测的方向发展了。  
黑骑觉得自己的表情在战士眼里一定非常吓人。他觉得自己面目可憎，但他控制不了自己越陷越深，话说得越来越重，有些话他也不知道怎么回事，就从嘴边流了出去。

等黑骑反应过来的时候，战士已经被他赶了出去。黑骑马上打开门，战士也没了踪影。

他控制自己不要去想战士，一遍遍告诉自己，这种结果不就是他想要的吗？黑骑强迫自己不去想，开始不要命地出着任务，想把这段时间的损失赚回来。但这种做法太恶毒了，在他的心里划出了一道血淋淋的口子，黑骑愈发不能接受这样的自己，夜夜不能寐。

过了段时间（大概几天？），有脾气好一点的队友通过通讯贝告诉他，有人要杀掉战士。

原先仇人发现战士没死，于是就想杀了战士。仇人觉得一个傻子，死了也不会有人在意。但战士不容易被杀死，他好歹知道一些战斗技巧，之前也算是实力比较强劲的战士，于是和敌人进行鏖战，黑骑的队友正好路过，赶紧联系了黑骑，自己也帮忙对付敌人。  
黑骑赶到的时候，战士已经要支撑不住了，因为敌人有备而来。  
黑骑的加入让形势逐渐扭转，最终他带着战士逃了出去，回到了安全地点。  
黑骑看到战士没有安全感的样子（弱小可怜又无助），想要安慰战士，但在接触到的一瞬间战士像触电一样瑟缩了一下，眼里满是害怕和委屈。  
黑骑马上停住了手。  
“对不起……”黑骑说。  
战士不敢看黑骑。  
“对不起……”黑骑声音颤抖，“我不该这样做的……”  
战士小心翼翼抬起头，看了黑骑一眼。  
黑骑看着战士微微颤抖的睫毛，脸上还有细小的伤口，低着头开始忏悔：  
“我再也不会丢下你了，对不起……”  
“都是我的错，都是我的错……”  
“对不起……”

黑骑低着头不敢动。也不知道过了多久，黑骑突然感觉脸上一阵冰凉的触感。  
战士的手贴了上来。

战士轻轻抚摸着黑骑的脸。  
“不难过……”  
“很开心……见到你。”  
“我……很开心……”

-

总之这件事情就这么过去了。战士也渐渐回到了当初的样子。  
从此之后黑骑就下定决心一定要带着战士。  
他帮战士隐匿行踪，防止他被仇人追上，同时教他一些战斗技巧。  
但是战士打不了高难度的副本，机制太复杂了，太多需要处理，战士的大脑解决不了。黑骑也只能教他一点东西，毕竟自己不是战士。但渐渐地，战士可以单独出一些低级的任务了，比如帮码头的水手收集一些小曼德拉。战士也越来越黏他，但黑骑还是很担忧很焦虑，毕竟仇人的力量太大了，根本惹不起，他无法想象战士之前为什么会和他们结仇。

-

战士的故事背景：  
大致是战士和他曾经的队友的故事。  
他们的小队想要反抗国家的统治（？像水晶义勇队那样的）结果中间出了个叛徒。那个叛徒是战士最好的朋友（or恋人？没想好）  
仇人是谁我也没想好（……）  
战士没告诉其他人，他在纠结，他很想感化这个叛徒。因为战士真的是一个很看中感情的人，所以他没有第一时间告诉其他人。还在犹豫的时候，叛徒那一方行动了，把他们队全员给坑了，但留了条活路给战士。但侥幸活下来的几个队友知道了战士知道叛徒的这件事，他们开始迁怒于战士，陷害他，并把战士推下山崖（or别的地方？）  
总之就是文章开头，被DK捡到了。后来dk遇到了战士曾经的队友，队友说战士是个罪人，dk气的和他打了一架，他才不相信战士会做出那种事，但在外人眼里确实，战士知情不报，所以他们真的很仇恨战士了。

最后，战士曾经最好的朋友站在仇人那一边追杀战士，然后dk他们被追到穷途末路了。  
其实dk战斗力没有以前战士那么厉害。  
两方对峙，dk绝对不会把战士交给叛徒，（最后是叛徒一个人来的。叛徒试图用曾经的情谊感动战士。怎么说呢，战士一瞬间感觉很熟悉，也是可以信任的人，  
他觉得叛徒也可以信任。  
他有些动摇，但其实脑子并没有恢复。  
叛徒看没有用，就开始转变计策，告诉dk战士曾经害死了一个队伍，他告诉dk，战士真的因为自己的犹豫，导致大部分队友都死了。这种人，即使是活下去了，也会被老队友所憎恨，可能还会被寻仇，总之下场都不好。然后他也有个私心，毕竟战士是曾经的朋友，他可以告诉上级战士死了，只要战士到他这里来。  
叛徒就开始引导战士，dk就赶快制止战士，说不要去，危险。  
但战士心里确实是对这个人有好印象的，两边他印象都好。  
（啊对，这里要插播一点小剧情）  
（在这次事情之前，dk和战士闹了一点小不愉快，当时战士挺难过的。）  
所以当时dk不确定战士是否能听得进去自己的话，看上去，战士要走向叛徒了！  
（其实叛徒是想抓活的战士回去，同时杀掉DK这个碍眼的人）  
战士有点被迷惑了，dk和叛徒还在对峙，仿佛下一秒就可以打起来。就在战士快要比较接近叛徒那一边的时候，他突然停下来了。叛徒有些着急，就催促他赶紧过来，然后战士还是过去了。  
战士继续走了两步，叛徒就瞬间掏出枪来/忍具对准dk（叛徒是个机工）开了枪。  
然后一瞬间战士似乎意识到什么似的，朝着dk扑了过去。

\--------

be就是：战士为了给dk挡枪，被打中心脏死掉了。

黑骑跪坐在地上，怀里抱着战士。他想到了他们当初相遇的时候，战士的身体也是这么冷，这么凉，但胸口还有一丝丝温度，血也是温热的。而如今，他能感觉到战士那唯一的、微弱的温度也在一点点散去，身体逐渐僵硬。  
黑骑一遍遍哭喊着战士的名字，但战士再也没有力气回应。

战士最终还是离他而去，而黑骑再也不能把他寻回来了。

\----------

he就是：战士开了无敌，没死，还把叛徒拴住了，dk把叛徒一顿暴打。  
后来小战士的脑子也没有恢复，但黑骑应该意识到现在小战士的智商可能会影响到他们俩的安全  
所以黑骑决定去寻找治疗他的方法  
但他又有些不希望能找到，因为他不确定战士恢复了之后，还会不会继续喜欢他  
但为了小战士的安全，他还是会去找的  
找不到的结局就是，黑骑和小战士就这么一直生活下去啦！！！！！  
找到的结局是，战士当然会继续喜欢黑骑啦！！！


End file.
